The Cold Story of a Gelid Love
by Milo Alcobe
Summary: Sub-Zero begins to search for a cryomancer like himself. His search takes him to the kingdom of Arendelle, where he finds out that the ruler, Queen Elsa, is in fact the cryomancer he was looking for. After gaining each other's trust, they face enemies and adversities together.


**The Cold Story of a Gelid Love**

**Chapter 1: The Search for the Other Cryomancer Begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Mortal Kombat or Frozen, and there is no profit to be gained from this story.**

She was lying down in the cold floor of the main chamber of the Lin Kuei Palace, right in the middle. An enormous puddle of blood was all the proof that remained from the battle that was fought there, and she was the source from which it was emerging. Sub-Zero was standing there, observing her motionless body as it became soaked in her own blood. She was dead, and he had murdered her. She was the closest thing he had to a family, she was the only one like him, and yet he had murdered her. But it wasn't completely his fault. The power had corrupted her, she was seduced by it, driven insane by the only thing she desired the most: proving everyone else she was good enough. He was left with no other option. In the cold world they lived in, the rule was to kill or to be killed.

Guilt filled his heart as he kneeled down to contemplate and understand completely what he had done. It was all because of the medallion. The medallion was an enhancer of his power, it was the symbol of his position as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, his most valuable treasure, but in that moment he cursed it with every fibber of his body.

In that exact moment, a guard made his way inside the chamber, followed by a small group of elite warriors ready to face the enemy, but Sub-Zero signalled them to stop without even bothering to look at them. Without saying a word, they all left the Grandmaster alone with the body of his student.

Sub-Zero felt as if the world was stopping. He had already felt like this when he was informed that his brother was assassinated by a warrior named Scorpion, while he was on a mission that consisted of entering a tournament named Mortal Kombat and getting rid of a man named Shang Tsung, who hosted the tournament. In another occasion, his best friend and fellow Lin Kuei warrior Smoke was captured and transformed into a cyber-assassin by their own clan during a turbulent moment in the Lin Kuei clan's history, known as the "Age of the Cyber Initiative". The same feeling crept into his heart this time.

Her name was Frost, and she was the only other cryomancer he knew about. A cryomancer is someone who has control over the ice and cold; they are able to use gelid powers, this means they have the ability to summon ice balls and ice rays that freeze everything they touch, create weapons made of ice out of thin air and even make clones of themselves made of pure ice. This was the attribute they shared, for they were both cryomancers, and thus Sub-Zero –who was more experienced using his abilities– took Frost as his protégée and taught her how to control her powers.

But this was not enough for her; she wanted power, the power to demonstrate she could stand alone in a harsh world that never forgave the weak. This thirst for power led her to fix her eyes in her master's amulet: a legendary artefact that increased its wearer power to new levels. One day, this thirst grew to unimaginable proportions and it couldn't be contained anymore: she snapped in that moment and, during one of her training lessons with Sub-Zero, she said to him:

"I've had enough of this!"

"What do you mean with that, Frost?" answered Sub-Zero confused.

"I mean am sick of always being in your shadow, being your subordinate, your _student_!" she was red with anger and emphasized the word "student" filled with repulsion.

"I really think you are not appreciating the complete scenario Frost." He replied calmly. "You've never been inferior to me in any sense, I have always treated you as my equal."

"Your equal? Don't make laugh Sub-Zero! We know perfectly that you have always considered me weaker than you, and all because of your stupid medallion. Well, I have some news for you, Mr Ice-and-Cold, I'm better than you with or without your medallion, you hear me? I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" each word she spoke was charged with intense hatred.

"Frost, you are talking nonsenses, I think it's obvious you are not in the mood for the training, and I understand that, so you are excused to go and skip today's session" he remained calm as he spoke. "But I must also warn you that what you are doing is almost reaching the insurrection, and that is something that is punished severely, so I'll let you go only with a warning"

Frost seemed to smirk behind her ninja mask and proceeded to say: "You can take your warning and shove it down your throat! I am fed up with you and your calm way of solving things. This ends right know, Sub-Zero, I will kill you and claim what should belong to me: the Dragon Medallion!"

With these words, Frost attacked viciously Sub-Zero with a couple of ice daggers she had just created in her hands. He avoided her first slash and managed create an ice sword just in time to stop her second slash. Frost quickly performed a low kick to destabilize her opponent, but Sub-Zero was faster. He had anticipated that move and thus jumped to the back just in time to create and shoot an ice ball to his adversary. The projectile impacted Frost in the chest as she was incorporating again to the fight and froze her entirely. The Grandmaster then proceeded to kick the new ice statue he had in front of him. The ice shattered and Frost was propelled to the ground, three meters away from the spot she was frozen. The female cryomancer didn't waste time and soon she stood up and threw her daggers right to Sub-Zero's face. With a quick movement of his sword, the daggers were shattered to dust, which landed softly in Sub-Zero's chest. That was just what she expected. She was decided to finish the fight immediately along with Sub-Zero's life: Her plan was to take advantage from the daggers' distraction to run towards the Grandmaster, form a new pair of daggers as she approached to him and with a swift movement, cut her master's throat and then stab him in the stomach, leaving him to die as he bled to death in a horrible agony. She was already running with the new daggers in her hands when something she wasn't expecting happened: Sub-Zero reacted faster than what she expected. The moment he saw her approaching to him with her weapons, he pointed the end of his sword to her abdomen and pushed it hard against her. In less than a second, Frost was impaled by Sub-Zero's sword.

She automatically dropped her weapons and the blood began to flow from her mortal wound, through the ice sword and into the ground, forming a puddle of the red liquid under their feet.

Sub-Zero was shocked, he didn't intend to mortally injure her; it was an instinctive reaction. Frost fell to the ground, her eyes losing the light of life every second, until it was all gone.

Her funeral took place in an ancient chamber of the palace and her body was encased in solid ice so it could remain intact forever. The entire clan attended and Sub-Zero had to explain what happened in the main chamber that day. After giving his speech, he sealed the new tomb with an impenetrable wall of the purest ice and then proceeded to lock himself in his own room for weeks.

One day, the Grandmaster's room was unlocked and the doors were opened. Sub-Zero was carrying a small backpack and he informed the clan that he would be away from the temple for some time. When one of his lieutenants questioned him about where he was heading, Sub-Zero replied:

"I received some interesting news: it seems there is another cryomancer like me. I am going to go look for her."

"I see." Said the man. "But where are you heading, Grandmaster?"

Sub-Zero turned around to face the man, as he was about to cross the gates of the palace and informed him:

"I'll travel to the south, to a kingdom named Arendelle, where the queen seems to be the cryomancer I'm looking for."


End file.
